1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table game suitable for play by a wide variety of age groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of known table games commercially available for play by adults and children alike. These games include, for example, table hockey, table soccer and foosball, among others. As the majority of commercially available games are stick and ball type games, few incorporate logic and mathematical skills, along with the physical activities of a user in order to determine the ultimate outcome.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a table game and a method of play which overcomes the deficiencies noted above and is appealing to a wide variety of age groups. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a game table which is simple and economical to manufacture.